


biosphere

by chefsizzle8



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Florist AU, Jian Yi and He Tian are tattoo artists, M/M, Mo Guanshan and Zhan Zheng Xi are florists, Self-Harm, based on a cute thing I saw online, lot of love, maybe some angst but when is there not angst, self harm story, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefsizzle8/pseuds/chefsizzle8
Summary: He Tian and Jian Yi are tattoo artists across the street from a florist shop. Honestly, it's quite ironic.





	1. expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Go uhh follow my art account on insta @ chef.sizzle  
> I post some 19 days content there and other stuff. 
> 
> This fic is mainly based on the music artist Biosphere and their album Snapshot. I feel like the songs can perfectly depict the emotions and the characters feelings! So all of my chapter names will be named after Biosphere songs on their Snapshot Album. Go check them out ;)
> 
> The first chapter was a bit shaky and rushed to me because I needed to find a base for me to build off of. It'll definitely get better! But please enjoy.

     Speaking realistically, tattoo parlors aren’t as diabolical as you’d expect them to be. You’d anticipate something different from the employees, considering the place they work at. You’d expect them to look not of the “normal” majority; but really, they are the embodiment of it.

     The smell of antiseptic wipes and cleansed objects within the parlor had an overwhelming smell, which in turn granted visitors a sense of relief. Every nook and cranny of the building had seemed to beam with the lack of dust particles.

     But not even the cleanliness could combat the scene inside. Instead of a structured, typical tattoo parlor with one floor, it was a loft that stretched quite big in every area. The walls were painted with red, blacks, and grays; vivid and welcoming. The minute you walk in, you’re greeted with cozy hospitality and the waiting area that was calling for visitors to give in to their leather couches. A little ways away are private rooms where the tattoo beds are located. But dead center in the whole loft, where everyone can see, is a solo one specifically made for employers, employees, and well-known figures.

     However, none of those could top He Tian’s and Jian Yi’s favorite: there was a gargantuan chalkboard wall that slivered up the stairs to the top floor. The designs, ideas, drawings - whatever they could think of - were all applied to this board. For now, there were multiple anatomical designs in chalk that were dedicated to diverse poses, people, and animals. There was one of two naked women curled together, legs tangled and hair embracing every inch and crevices of the pillows. Another was a war horse, outlined in the finest depiction of the sun, causing its jaw to contour the muscles in the shadows. Nearest to the top of the stairs was an actual anatomy study, consisting of an upright male with defined and noted muscles.

     Where the top of the stairs stopped, showed another lounge devoted to the numerous tattoo designs they had to offer. This is the section that customers would often hang around and make their final decisions. Off to the side, there were more worn down tattoo beds that held a large number of memories. They couldn’t throw them away. Jian Yi and He Tian grew up on those things. 

     The tattoo parlor, “Sweet Rose,” was a possessing sight that contrasted against any other buildings on that street. Any day and every day, they had customers bewildered by the lovely atmosphere and had fallen in deep pleasure instantly.

     However, Jian Yi and He Tian had recently discovered that that wouldn’t be the case anymore.

     In an empty parlor, they were leaning their hips against the hardwood signing desk at the front of the parlor, spectating the events outside. Their arms were crossed begrudgingly, eyes squinted as if the sight outside the window before them was not true. “When the hell did that open up?” Jian Yi questioned, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He could have sworn it wasn’t there last night. He Tian only grunted in acknowledgment, shifting his jaw from side to side in a vexed manner. 

     It was certainly outstanding, swarming with customers young and old, reflecting the brightest of sun rays. Blinding. The outside of the store was decorated in succulents that hung from the overhang; baskets of flowers and plantation had surrounded the vicinity; the wooden door that was open and welcoming was woven with fake tulips and stems, railed with thin black strips of metal; but past the customers heads - they couldn’t see anything more. It looked as if there was another story, just like the Sweet Rose (whose name was now becoming more and more ironic as they continued to stare), as if battling with its facade. Truly intriguing, but a little unsettling. This was no place for a florist shop. Jian Yi spoke first again.

     “Dude, that wasn’t here when we left last night. How the hell?”

     “Tell me about it.”

     The exchange between the two was short lived. The brother-like friends watched as each person jogged across the street to the overflowing florist shop.

     Okay, seriously. Who names their shop "Biosphere"? The question began to pick at He Tian’s mind; if he ever visited, he’d be sure to ask.

     “We should go say hello sometime,” Jian Yi offered, shifting his citrine eyes over to He Tian’s suspecting ones, “maybe give them a little gift.” He Tian had finally blinked, also meeting Jian Yi’s gaze. “Maybe,” the taller male cleared his throat, turning his body away from the sight before them. At that, the familiar chime of the front door had sounded, indicating a person had walked in. “Boss, boss, good morning,” sang the upbeat voice of Jian Yi. He Tian turned as he grasped the edge of the front desk, supporting his weight on his hand.

     “Mornin’, bro,” he greeted He Cheng, who only abruptly nodded back. He then jutted a curious finger over his shoulder before cocking a brow at both of the boys. He Cheng never needed to say much. “I think a new flower shop opened up, it’s pretty crowded right now,” Jian Yi observed, standing on his tippy toes to peer over their bosses shoulder, “do you think we should go check it out later?” He Cheng shrugged in response, before tugging the bag off of his shoulder and placing it by the front desk, “For me, not today, I have multiple clients that I need to tend to today. You guys can go. Open the shop now.

     “Yes, yes,” Jian Yi skipped over to the front, grasping the flimsy sign and flipping it around while eyeing the shop across from them. He Tian had watched him do so, before slowly collapsing into the leather wheelchair behind the desk. He also watched him eagerly turn his head to He Tian, the sun coming from the windows shadowing his face as he spoke, “We should go during lunch. What do you say? Maybe we could buy something as a decoration. Like some roses,” a chuckle slipped past his best friends lips. He Tian tipped his head over slight, bringing his thumb to his mouth so he could gnaw on his nail, “Sure, hopefully, it’ll die down during lunch.”

     Change. It was a weird thing to He Tian. It felt abnormal to do things differently, all because of one singular defect. This felt like one of those changes. Especially with the freshness of the new shop across the street. Upon realizing it, He Tian’s lips pulled back in a small fit of disgust.

 

`````````

 

     Luckily, not all things changed its ways with the new presence in town. He Tian was currently hunched over an ink bed, eyelids pulled together in a focused squint as he punctured the last lines into the woman’s skin. Once he was finished, He Tian slowly leaned back to admire his work. Detailed elegantly on her hip was a skull, blooming with uncolored sunflowers from its eye sockets and mouth. It embraced almost every area of her hip, caressing the dip of her hourglass figure. The skin around the ink began to blemish with irritation, which in turn lead the girl to let out a tired sigh. She sat up with one elbow, shifting her eyes down to her hip where the permanent art lay. 

     “You’re always the best, He Tian. It’s beautiful,” her angelic voice called over to him as he slipped a new pair of latex gloves on. A reciprocated smirk played on He Tian’s lips, looking over to the regular whose name was Chia-Jung. He had tattooed her in many places before, and they’ve had quite a history together. Over the year, he had successfully completed a sleeve for Chia-Jung, memorabilia of book quotes on her ribcage, a short-lived inner lip tattoo - even gave her cartilage piercings - and finally, the hip tattoo.

     She was an attractive woman: face beautifully shaped with a beauty mark placed on her olive skin under her brown eye; eyelashes feathered out and eyebrows sharp; black hair smelling of coconut; toned and slim thick in the way He Tian had liked. “You never text me anymore,” her plump bottom lip had protruded into a pout, daring to rock her body as a beckon to He Tian. It’d be a lie to say that He Tian had no interest in her. But making her chase him was a lot more amusing, considering the fact that she jumped from man to man within the span of a month. At most. 

     “I think I may know why,” He Tian hummed, standing to grab a cleanser, cloth, and saran wrap from the closet a little ways away from the bed. “And why’s that?” Chia-Jung giggled, intertwining a piece of black hair around her index finger. She took her a bit of her bottom lip under her teeth, eyeing the male from behind. “I don’t want your many boyfriends getting pissed at me,” He Tian huffed with amusement. It kind of stung. She stayed silent, probably from embarrassment, but brushed it off with a laugh. “I don’t have any boyfriends. Try and text me sometime, you won’t regret it,” while He Tian hadn’t doubt it for a second, he showed no reaction or gave her no reply. A quick glance at the time: 12:08 pm. The black haired male plopped back in his seat, placing a hand on the dip of her hip to steady her. Well, it was for more than just that. His thumb reached down to skim against the prominent line of her concave spine, massaging the beauty mark there. She had so many. They were captivating to He Tian.

     He Tian heard a reaction of satisfaction leave her mouth, but he paid no mind to it. He applied the cleanser to her hip, massaging the soapy substance along the design slowly. He wouldn’t give in to her.

     “Remember, coconut-”

     “I know, I know, change the wrap after five hours, use coconut oil later on, blah, blah, blah. Same old, same old,” Chia-Jung mocked, twisting her upper half to meet eyes with him. Right. He Tian maintained her lustful eye contact for about five seconds that broke afterward. He broke it. It wasn’t a sign of giving in. As a matter of fact, he didn’t want her to continue being here, just for a quick fuck. He focused his mind towards smoothing out the wrap over her new tattoo, then giving it a pat, “She’s all yours.” 

     He pushed himself up from the chair and peeled the gloves off, tossing them to the trash can at his feet. “That’s all?” She sounded disappointed. She should be. “Yes, you’ve been here for three hours, and I’ve charged you less because you’re a loyal customer. Now get out of here,” he said jokingly, throwing over an entertained look to her. Chia-Jung let out a childish scoff, getting up from the bed and retrieving her folded shorts from the edge of it. 

     He Tian watched as she escorted herself out, sending her goodbyes to Jian Yi, Qui, and He Cheng. She then jumped out the door, bounding to the right of the street before she disappeared. 

     “Today was unusually short for the both of you, what, she didn’t seduce you?” Jian Yi was currently occupying himself with handing waivers over to a customer, all while looking at He Tian. “Believe me, she did, but I’m not in the mood for it,” he wiped his hands on his pants, following the motion by digging his phone out of his back pocket and checking the time. He had mixed emotions on Chia-Jung. He wanted them to pass. 

     “You free for lunch?” Jian Yi nodded in response, then gathering the customer's attention to point them down the hall to He Cheng's office. “Yeah dude, I really need some air,” Jian Yi cleared his throat before cupping one hand around his mouth, “He Cheng! We’re going on our lunch break!” He Cheng responded with an uneligible grunt, which they presumed to be a “go ahead.”

 

`````````

 

     “I was thinking that we could buy some roses,” Jian Yi managed to muffle through his stuffed face of Baozi. They were strolling down the sidewalk away from their favorite restaurant and towards the newly opened florist shop, so-called _Biosphere._ Such a dumb name. He Tian secretly hoped they provided mini sprinklers because the heat began to overwhelm his flushed features. “We could put them in each room and on the front desk,” Jian Yi continued, eyes lifted to the sky in thought, “it’d be really fitting for our name, too.” He Tian nodded in agreement, eyeing the store as they were approaching it. You could practically smell mother nature down the street and the humming of a few bees.

     “If I get allergy symptoms, I quit,” Jian Yi complained, stuffing the last of his food in his mouth. “Literally,” He Tian rolled his eyes as they made their way to the arched entrance.

     He Tian had to admit, the place was an absolutely pulchritudinous sight. The radius top entryway held baskets of various and diverse flowers, ranging from the brightest of colors to the deepest, emotional reds and blues. Past the entryway lay burnt umber tiles leading left and right; one way leading into a translucent, very tiny, greenhouse; and the other way lead to a garden. Usual florists never went this far in providing plants for people - He Tian only expected a small store with hopes of delivering flowers for whatever occasion. But that wasn’t the case: they really went all out. It was a stupendous feeling to have when He Tian realized they weren’t done with the tour just yet.

     “This place is fuckin’ insane,” He Tian mumbled as they shuffled inside the actual shop and braced themselves for more.

     Inside was just as ravishing as the outside complexion. The air held an aroma of rose water: He Tian could see Jian Yi visibly loosen by it. Their eyes crawled up the many flower bouquets being held by staircase shelves and on the walls; the soft chimes being blown by the hot wind from the outside; finally the ceiling. The ceiling had the same idea of the entrance, holding baskets of plants in thick layers. Sunlight had trickled through the open areas, dying the room in spots of light here and there. 

    “Good afternoon, what can I do for you?” a voice snapped He Tian and Jian Yi out of their thoughts, shifting their gazes to where the voice was coming from.

     A blonde haired boy, roughly the same age as them, with neatly shaped eyebrows, gray eyes, and long eyelashes was standing behind the front desk with a cheerful look. He couldn’t seem to smile, but it was evident that the joy was there _somewhere_. Most likely in his eyes. Like he always does, Jian Yi abruptly spoke, but this time He Tian could catch the stutter in his voice.

     “We’ve, uh, come to say hi. We’re from across the street,” Jian Yi’s eyes were wide as if he’d accomplish grasping the boy before him with his eyes. He had a lazy index finger pose in the direction of their building, which the stoic male slightly nodded to.

     There was silence.

     He Tian waited for Jian Yi to say something else, but with one glimpse at him, he caught the male looking like a deer in headlights. So, He Tian volunteered, “Your place is very beautiful,” he started, gesturing to his surrounds around him until it found it’s way into his front pocket. “Thank you, we just got it all up last night, somehow,” even the male couldn’t believe himself. “Is it just you working?” He Tian questioned, stepping closer until his knee could touch the hard material of the desk. “No, it’s just my coworker and I. We went to college together and was given an opportunity like this, so…” the male trailed off, shifting his eyes elsewhere. Probably to Jian Yi. He Tian wondered what he looked like right now.

     “Well,” He Tian offered a strong hand out for the other male to take, his typical smile plastered on his lips, “looks like you two may be sticking around for a while. We might as well introduce ourselves since we’ll run into you both a lot.” A sturdy nod had played on the other and he took He Tian’s hand firmly, before giving it a shake, “Zhan Zheng Xi.”

     “He Tian. And this is my childhood friend, Jian Yi.” 

     He Tian grabbed Jian Yi by the upper arm, dragging him over to the counter where he weakly took Zhan Zheng Xi’s hand. “Hi, I’m Jian Yi,” Jian Yi gave a bright smile, despite the fact that he was already introduced. Zhan Zheng Xi let out a small chuckle in reply, “So I’ve been told.” He Tian could probably guess that the laugh wouldn’t show up any time soon.

     “Zheng Xi, I’m off my break,” another voice interrupted the limited atmosphere, stepping in through the back room abruptly. “Ah, come and meet our new friends from across the street,” their newest friend called. A slim redhead boy, though not as slim as Jian Yi, took heavy steps towards the counter while wiping his fingers with a napkin. His eyes shifted from Zhan Zheng Xi to Jian Yi, then He Tian. In the depths of his carnelian eyes, He Tian found a source of fire that sent electricity through his veins and trembled his teeth. Zhan Zheng Xi waved his hand out to Jian Yi and He Tian, but He Tian never heard his introductions to his coworker. Only his next three words.

 

     “I’m Mo Guanshan.”

 

     Oh, this would be so, so very fun.


	2. aria for our dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout this whole story, I'll be switching back and forth from third person limited and omniscient. 
> 
> As mentioned before, all chapter titles are inspired by Biospheres Snapshot album! Go check it out!
> 
> Again, hopefully, there are no grammar errors. Idk why I always wait till night to do this but I was too tired to check for corrections. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> (edit) i’ve realized i spelt qiu wrong like the ONE time he was mentioned and i’m too lazy to find it so dont mind me babies

`````````

“Good afternoon, what can I do for you?”

The words settled in his ears like a singular cherry blossom petal swaying back and forth in the air before landing soundlessly into the ripples of the water. The imagery had sent shivers up his arms, causing the blonde hairs to stand at attention. So distinct. In addition to this, Jian Yi recognized the tang of sweet, oh so sweet, honey. Jian Yi’s eyes scattered towards the voice before locking on a face with indifference. Well, that was too harsh of a word to put it. 

Pale, glowing skin; thin, pink lips; crystal eyes of ice; and flattened and styled blonde hair touching under his defined eyebrows and meeting his dark lashes. Features Jian Yi thought were appealing, began to materialize and combine in front of him. As if it were an attack to his mild beating in his chest.

His throat was parched. His eyes were blown wide. 

“We’ve, uh, come to say hi. We’re from across the street,” Jian Yi’s throat stung from the struggle of pushing his words past the desert of his throat. 

The soothing melody of the male's voice had flooded back into Jian Yi’s ears, so he decided speaking could be saved for later, leaving He Tian to do the misery of talking for the both of them. His blonde eyelashes flickered slowly while he mapped every feature the florist had to offer. Jian Yi noticed the beauty marks placed strategically against the muscles of his forearms; noticed some around his neck too. They had seized the day. 

“...Jian Yi.”

It was He Tian’s voice that time, snapping Jian Yi out of the trance which he’d fall in any hour of the day. He supposed he would continue to fall in the illusion from now on. He watched He Tian’s hand leave the males handshake, turning to grab Jian Yi’s arm aggressively and bring him forward to the angel. They probably finished introductions. Jian Yi sheepishly took his hand and provided a weak, yet curt, shake, “Hi, I’m Jian Yi.” He managed a beaming smile, hoping to blind the other with overwhelming joy. 

A chuckle. It was so soft and silky; a song of the harps to Jian Yi’s ears. It fit him because he was a literal angel. Zhan Zheng Xi, he thought he could recall. 

“So I’ve been told.” 

`````````  
The light filtering through the bushes on the ceiling had distracted He Tian, he himself recognizing how he tried to count every speck of the golden sun on the floorboards and walls. His body made unhurried turns, leisurely stepping his feet to help his eyes follow the freckles in the room. Once his body faced the exit door, He Tian halted. 

The environment outside was brilliant - both in light and profile. Multiple times, a soft wind had swept over the green, a good portion of it welcoming itself into the shop and prod the wind chimes. It was a magnificent sound. 

The ability for a team to put this all together in a span of one night had baffled the raven male, enough to click his tongue with galvanization. Succeeding the inspection, the more anthropoid sounds had washed back to where they belonged: the hurried footsteps of Jian Yi scurrying after Zhang Zhen Xi into the garden, the crinkling of bouquets that Mo Guanshan had delivered from the backroom to the display shelves... somehow his own heartbeat? 

He Tian’s eyes followed the redhead that shuffled over to the shelves, watching how his thumb slid over one of the petals as if to readjust, feel, and admire. It was an astonishing display and moments like this were unable to be caught on camera. The flecks of the said sun had planted themselves on the heights of his freckled cheekbones, cupids bow of his coral lips, the tip of his sharp nose, and red feathers of eyelashes. Might as well engrave this into his memory. 

“So,” He Tian started, catching Mo Guanshan’s attention, “who names a florist shop ‘Biosphere’?” He earned a few slow blinks from the other, catching the way they reflected the sunlight. Those abnormally long lashes. They were illegal to He Tian.

Guanshan had brought a dirt roughened hand to the nape of his neck, giving it a rather bruising massage and letting the crumbs of soil print on his skin. Not long after, he had sauntered over behind the front desk and braced his elbows against the surface, leaning his front over it and towards He Tian. A thin strawberry blonde brow had popped up before he spoke with indignation, “Dunno. The same people who’d name a tattoo shop ‘Sweet Rose,’” his vibrant eyes bounced from one corner of the store to the other in, before falling on He Tian. 

“Touché.” 

“Isn’t it ironic? Aren’t tattoo shops supposed to be, like, virile?” Mo Guanshan questioned, looking up at the break-through ceiling as if it were to grant him his answer. He Tian reflected his stature, though reminding himself that they shouldn’t be so close. He could smell the morning dew, sweat, and dirt on the florist. It wasn’t an offensive question. Sometimes, He Tian wondered too. A shrug hung low on his shoulders before he responded, “Maybe. But it is ironic, that what makes it the best.” 

A huff of laughter passed Mo Guanshan’s pale pink lips, “That’s quite pretentious of you to say. You sure have some confidence, don’t you? Bet your clients compliment you just to make you feel better.” He Tian observed him as he spoke, a smile twitching on his lips. Mo Guanshan returned the eye contact, despite it wavering. He Tian acknowledged how his eyes dared to close slightly. An evident, yet amused, eye bag greeted the world. “You just seem like that kinda guy,” the amber male hummed quietly, finally leaning back to stand straight. 

“You think so?” He Tian didn’t move, but his eyes continued to train on the male in front of him. He desperately wanted to be companions with the person across from him, for it would be an aspiring connection. Interesting. And fun. He Tian needed to mess around a little. Desperately needed to expand his friend group. He supposed this would be the only change he could allow. He thought that Zhan Zheng Xi and Mo Guanshan were pleasant people. 

“Not to brag, but I’m actually quite talented,” his eyes reverted down to his nail, examining the spots of dirt that nested under his nail. How unusually unkempt of him. “So is Jian Yi, you and Zhan Zheng Xi should come by sometime,” He Tian offered, flashing a smile up to the redhead. As if the timing was intentional, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi entered in with a bouquet of freshly picked reds. 

“What about me?” Jian Yi questioned after hearing his own name, slender fingers clasping behind his back as he followed Zhan Zheng Xi to them. 

He Tian shifted his eyes over to the approaching pair, a frazzled look upon Jian Yi’s face. Before anything could be exchanged about the roses, Mo Guanshan answered, “I’ll check it out sometime. But I’m not a big tattoo person.” 

“He Tian, check out these roses,” Jian Yi swept them away from Zhan Zheng Xi, a few slipping past his grasp and falling into gravity. The distinct smell of youthful petals was shoved into He Tian’s face. “Aren’t they beautiful? They won’t last that long, though,” Jian Yi frowned, following Zhan Zheng Xi with his eyes as he returned to Mo Guanshans side, “but we can use them to decorate, y’know? I’ve said this, probably, a million times already.

He Tian nodded, tipping his head back to escape the overwhelming view of maroon, “If they aren’t gonna last that long, why did you pick them? It’d be a waste to come back week after week.

Jian Yi gave him a look. He Tian knew that look. His eyes were narrowed, the shadow of his eyebrows coming together in a furrow, and head tipping forward while he pressed his lips together. The look was expectant, egging and begging He Tian. 

“I told Jian Yi I could reduce the cost, in return of something beneficial,” Zhan Zheng Xi cleared his throat, breaking their intense eye to eye interaction. “And what was that?” simultaneously, Mo Guanshan and He Tian asked. They glanced at each other. Funny.

A pause. “You guys are tattoo artists, right? It’d be a big help to possibly, I dunno, help create a piece to advertise for our shop. Or decorate our walls or the sign outside,” the blonde listed, an offering hand gesturing to the place around them. 

He Tian hesitated, letting his teeth hit against each other as he did so, “I’d have to ask my boss, but for now, it sounds like a good idea.” He was now absolutely certain that the relationship between the four would braid. But they had been here long enough, so He Tian leaned down to grab the unfortunate roses laying on the ground. Voices of fresh customers had entered the vicinity, which concluded their leave. 

“Speaking of our boss, Jian Yi, we need to head back now.” He tian swung an arm around Jian Yi’s neck, who grunted in response. “It was nice meeting you both, see you next week,” Zhan Zheng Xi waved, but Mo Guanshan was already rounding the corner of the desk to greet the most recent visitors. “We’ll exchange numbers next time,” sang Jian Yi to both Guanshan and Zheng Xi, who only glanced at him to award him acknowledgment. 

The two breathless tattoo artists continued to crowd together as they followed the umber trail to exit the shop. The cold and fresh air of the room had fallen off their body, then engulfed in the hellish heat. Neither He Tian or Jian Yi complained that time. 

He Tian’s arm fell from around Jian Yi’s shoulders, down to his sides where his hands dug into his pockets. Jian Yi had a staring competition with his high-end shoes. 

They crossed the street towards their ironic business. 

`````````

 

“What was that just now?” He Tian frantically questioned the blonde, sinking into the leather seat of the waiting area. 

Jian Yi continued to shuffle until he reached the front desk, colliding his hips into the front of it so his body would be launched on top of the chilling hardwood. He pressed his cheek to it, letting the familiar tingle of antiseptic cloud his sense. 

“I have no idea, but it killed me,” Jian Yi droned, shifting his forehead so that it could press against the surface. 

“You dumbass, why didn’t you just ask for their numbers today?” He Tian hissed over to his limp companion as he continued to train his tapering eyes the black ceiling. He heard Jian Yi shift to look at him, elbow supporting him under his body. An inhale was evident from his mouth, as if deciding what to say. He couldn't say anything for a few minutes. He knew it was an idiotic move. “Listen, listen,” Jian Yi finally started, sliding off the top of the desk where the imprint of body sweat now lay, “we don’t want to seem too eager, okay? It’s fine. We’ll get them once the roses die. A week, at most.” 

“Well, make them die quicker,” if it were taken out of context, He Tian would have sounded like a psycho. Really, he was just impatient.

He also got up to stalk over to Jian Yi, who defeatedly crossed his arms and eyed outside of the shop windows. There were more people visiting Biosphere than before and they were lucky to go when they did. He Tian mimicked his posture and followed his eyes, then murmuring, “I really want to be friends with them.” He Tian could barely hear Jian Yi’s reply of agreement, but he knew it was lingering at his lips. The words that left his mouth sent a flood of heat swirling to his cheeks: he sounded like a giddy child, unable to socialize with the other kids. 

Another pair of shoes sounded their entrance into the lobby, stopping just a few feet from where they were standing. He Tian turned, recognizing the looming figure of He Cheng. “You’re back,” He Cheng observed gruffly, eyes floating between the two but not directly at them, “how was it?” Jian Yi scooped up the bunches of roses on the waiting area table, wagging them a little as he presented them to the older brother of He Tian.

“They offered to deliver us a weekly bouquet of roses to decorate the parlor, under the condition that we design their shop, some flyers, or something,” Jian Yi said, shuffling over to the front desk, “really nice people,” he added. He Tian’s eyes swept over the surface of the front desk. They needed something to hold the roses in. “I say go for it, it’d be an amusing partnership,” He Cheng responded, watching Jian Yi as he did so. He Tian and Jian Yi simultaneously shot surprised looks to the older adult.

“However, the deal does seem to be a little unfair. You shouldn’t be wasting your talents trying to provide another shop more publicity when what they’re providing is barely beneficial to our own,” He Cheng slowly handled a rose stem delicately between this thumb and index finger, twirling it before his dusk eyes, “also, tell them to cut the thorns off. We don’t want to pay extra for medical kits.” The male placed it back down where it lay with the rest of the group, looking back at the two astonished boys. “And ask if we can use their microwave if they have one. Even if we can afford one, Qui doesn’t want to focus our spendings on that just yet,” he finished, abruptly turning around to leave the room. 

There were a good five seconds of silence after He Cheng left. Making sure the coast was clear, He Tian stifled a laugh. 

“We need to start bringing our own food from home, then.” 

`````````

Business was busy as usual. Qui and He Cheng were performing their own personal tattoo sessions, holed up in their said offices for a good four hours. Jian Yi was conducting a septum piercing, tired and vexed from trying to get a frightened customer to comply. There always needed to be one person in the lobby, so He Tian happily took the responsibility. For an extra break, of course. 

Despite the complaining teenagers in the waiting area and mountains of ordering paperwork, He Tian could cope. 

Alas, the all too familiar jingle of the door called He Tian away from the aching of his wrist from signatures. 

A heavy sigh left his mouth and his exhausted eyes closed while he pulled a smile across his lips, “Hi, welcome to-” 

He stopped. He Tian brought a hand up to his eye and scrubbed his eyelid, the other eye spectating the woman before him: Chia-Jung. 

He Tian slouched back in his seat, drawing in the pose of her hands on her wide and smoothly rounded hips, full breasts, and smug face. Her hair was messily pulled up in a bun and she was still wearing the same suggestive outfit from hours before. Despite this, she looked like she went through some shit. Tough shit.

“What are you doing here?” He Tian asked, eyeing the way her face executed the healthy glow he had seen earlier in the day. The question didn’t seem to phase her, but the corners of her quirked lips did visibly falter. “What? You didn’t miss me?” Chia-Jung inquired with her silky voice. He Tian supposed she was strong enough to take a few joking prods right now. “I think a month or two is just enough waiting time before I want to see you again,” He Tian’s eyes trailed away from her fit figure in thought, “but it is unusual to see you back so… early? This is the second time you’ve come today. Your body is too sensitive for another tattoo.” 

“Honestly,” Chia-Jung slouched over the front desk, burying her face in her crossed arms. “I could take that kind of hammer right now. Today was some shit. So,” she began, lifting her head to stare at He Tian. It looked like a beg. “Come drink with me later. To compensate for each other on both ends,” the woman demanded, but her eyes held a desperate plea. 

He Tian glanced over at the time. It was 7:37 pm, about one and a half hours before they closed. “Alright. Could you wait a bit? We close at nine,” he watched as she only responded with a slow nod, trudging over to the stairs leading to the upper lounge. He continued to watch her, as did the in-a-rut teenagers, step up the stairs in a leisure manner. 

“...sure you apply this two times a day and call us if there’s any serious irritation. And one thing of advice, don’t hang around babies.” He Tian heard the echo of Jian Yi’s voice down the hall, ushering the red-faced customer to the lobby. 

“Uh, who’s getting an industrial piercing?” Jian Yi’s hip bumped into the front desk, scanning the groups of teenagers in the leather sofas. At least four of them raised their hands in response to his question. 

`````````

“So, this is the bar you always come to for your boy toys,” He Tian huffed, admiring the golden lights contrasting against the black of the night. The bar was impressive, rose gold and the said gold lights lining the door, sign, and lights near the bartender. “Hey, the sex is good, and I’m still healthy, so why not?” Chia-Jung shrugged, smiling over her shoulder as she entered the bar. The tired smile made his heart skip a beat. Was he really going to stoop this low? 

Nonetheless, he still followed her into the bar. The sounds of the night were left behind him and he was greeted to low and steady piano music, which didn’t suit his taste. At all. It’s what pussies listened to. But He Tian decided to bite the comment back. 

Chia-Jung mimicked a cat walker as she sauntered over to the bartender who was scrubbing glasses from the inside. It had seemed like he had known her, considering the upbringing of excitement on his features. However, before he could say anything, Chia-Jung spoke first, “Whiskey sour.” She plopped on the barstool, then looked at He Tian.

“Manhattan, thanks,” He Tian nodded, sitting down right next to her. “Feelin’ a little sweet, are we?” Chia-Jung hummed, scratching a part of her head behind her ear. The male watched her drink slide in front of her, watched her slender fingers take it, watched her red acrylic nails tap the glass. “I have to change it up once and a while,” He Tian swallowed while he swiped a rough thumb across his own bottom lip. 

Not long after, his own drink was placed in front of him. The slender neck of the glass found its way between his fingers, slowly bringing it up to sip. Or, more like gulp. It stung, but the saccharine taste overpowered the sensation. He Tian refused to visibly wince. He wasn’t a baby. 

“So, why was your day practically shit?” He Tian asked, eyes shifting over to hers. Chia-Jung’s full glass was now half empty and he was distracted by the sedate fingers swirling the toothpick in the liquid. 

“Well,” she started, her shoulders drooping upon her words, “I got fired today because a customer was complaining about what a poor job I did. But really, I mentioned what would actually look good on her, but she requested something different. So I gave her shit back,” a frustrated hand flung from her lap and into the air. Wait, what was her job again? He’d ask later. “But you know, the customer is always right,” Chia-Jung rolled her eyes, a pout visible on her plump lips. “So I went home, just pissed, with my shit and everythin’,” she paused to pick up her drink, swigging it quickly. He Tian viewed as the liquid sloshed against the sides of the rim, daring to roll down her chin. He’d like to see it. 

“So I went home,’ she repeated, placing down her now empty glass with perceptible, “and the place was trashed from my cat, that stupid bitch,” Chia-Jung took two fingers to rub the center of her eyes at the same time. “She went through my cabinets and dumbed out everything I needed for tattoo…” she trailed off. He Tian looked away from her, trying to give her the attitude of him being carefree. Was it working? 

He took another sip of the sweet alcohol, eyes focused on multiple places: the hickory designed table, the floor, their knees - anywhere that wasn’t her face. “So, I was thinking…” she began again, her voice rasing a little. She wanted something. 

“So you wanted to vouch off of me?” He Tian spoke for her, finally looking at her eyes. She used those eyes all the time to get what she wanted. Chia-Jung bit her lip like that all the time, too. He wouldn’t fall for it. 

But his brain began to buzz, a warm feeling reaching every part of his body. For some reason, his fingertips padded the most warmth. It was weird. But it also made things more difficult. 

Chia-Jung leaned towards him, a warm hand creeping against the top of his thigh. Maybe it was the suddenness and quickness of the alcohol on his brain, but her lips were right next to his ear, whispering. “I was hoping,” she whispered, the heights of her red lips brushing the bridges of his ear, “that I could stay at your place tonight? You won’t let a poor girl like me go home so late, by herself?” 

He Tian let the rest of his drink fall down his throat, placing it before him in hopes of covering the tab later. All of his heat trailed south. God damn it. 

He moved from his seat and grabbed her by her forearm, dragging her towards the exit where she could be heard giggling a storm. 

Fuck him for doing this. Well, she was about to.


	3. fluffy clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is HELLA short so i apologize ;( my bad babies. i also never checked for grammar mistakes (as always pls dont be
> 
> this chapter is inspired by biosphere's song "fluffy clouds" :) one of my least fave songs in the album for my least fave chapter hehehe. as u can see i spent more time writing about he tian than jian yi

The orange light of morning golden hour cascaded along with her delicious curves, the pearl blanket only covering the bottom half of her modesty. Her ebony hair had escaped from the heap of bun from just hours before, kissing all wrinkles of distraughtness on the sheets of the bed. He Tian watched as she shifted over to her side more, an angelic sigh leaving her nostrils from a deep sleep. 

All the while, he was taking another long drag from his cigarette, letting the sourness leave through his nostrils. He Tian’s eyes mapped her every beauty mark and tattoo stroke, rereading the words on her ribcage he tattooed earlier in the year. It read a poem dedicated to loyalty. Being loyal to one person? Pathetic and ironic. She could never meet such standards. A soft grimace crossed He Tian’s face which made him pull his eyes away from the nude woman beside him. 

He had pondered as to why he gave in to her charm when it was really him who usually played that trickery. Maybe, he thought, just maybe, he had been weak like his brother had said. Weak to the seduction of women, following a path of an in-a-rut, still a virgin (though he is far from one), adult. A rug meant for a woman to walk on with their stiletto heels. A jab closer and closer to his maturity. 

His tongue swiped over his chapped lips, savoring the leftover taste of clove. That had usually concluded his smoking session, and for now, He Tian had felt at peace. Before roughly sliding off the bed, he made sure to dig his cigarette butt into the yellows and whites of Chia-Jung’s bed sheets, letting the dying heat burn a nasty hole through the fabric. 

He Tian bent over and snatched his discarded clothing off the floor, swiftly fitting into his boxers, then pants, before walking towards the door. He cradled his hoodie in one arm, giving Chia-Jung one last glance before quietly closing the door behind him. A tired hand dug through his front pockets to retrieve his phone, squinting passed the harsh light. Twenty percent, it read. 

He Tian was really tired. 

`````````

It was a prettier day than yesterday, Jian Yi had noticed. It was a little more of a crisp chill, which had delighted the blonde, and made him huddle closer into his light jacket. All the while, he was waiting for the public bus to arrive so that he could go to work.

He shifted his weight over from one leg to the other, popping an earbud in his ear before scrolling through an endless variety of songs. What was he feeling like today? What was he in the mood for? Is he mad? Sad? Happy? Why was he even questioning this? Annoyance from the smallest thing possible had persuaded the eye roll to follow, opting to shuffle rather than choose, and pushed the nuisance of technology back into his pocket. 

Jian Yi’s peripheral vision caught sight of the bus coming down the populated street, not wasting its time to stop in front of him. A signature greeting smile plastered on his features as he pushed himself from the sidewalk and onto the bus stairs lively. 

“Morning, morning, Auntie,” Jian Yi raised his nonexistent hat to the woman driving, before swiping his money card along with the sensor. A settling laugh came from the older woman, turning her body slightly to return the smile, “Good morning. So energetic today, are we?” 

Jian Yi considered that. He answered before he could think or give an explanation of, “Yes!” 

“I hope you keep that energy. When you’re older, you won’t be having that much fun,” Chou, the bus driver, responded. Her name meant “gem” in Chinese. And quite frankly, the name had served its purpose. “Is that so? Well, I’ll make the best of it now,” Jian Yi replied, turning his eyes away from Chou, who was now driving to the next stop, to look at his phone. “If only I could go back,” Chou mumbled gratefully, and that concluded their short-lived conversation. 

Jian Yi whirred with the push and pull of the transit, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. His music had now been drowning out the lively sounds of the engine and small talk from groups here and there. The morning drowsiness was beginning to creep over his shoulder, causing his eyelids to be weighed down so that platinum lashes could meet each other. Chou had always woken him up before his stop came, so he decided it was okay to let sleep take him over once more. 

That was until he felt the vibration of the seat next to him quake with the impact of weight. His eyes shot open and he turned his head to look at the person sitting next to him. 

The all too familiar features that belonged to none other than Zhan Zheng Xi had become a brilliant awakening. 

Jian Yi’s heart picked up its pace.

“Good morning,” he managed to splutter out past the butterflies that danced on daisies in his mouth and stomach. A glint of amusement had reflected in Zhan Zheng Xi’s pastel eyes, before fully leaning back into his own seat, “Good morning.”

Jian Yi slowly nodded to the greeting, grabbing the wires of the earbuds and yanking them out of his ears. “You go on this bus now?” he questioned to Zhan Zheng Xi, who nodded in return. “Yes. I live a little close to the last stop we just made.” The bus came to a screeching halt for the next stop. They continued their discussion. 

“Nice,” Jian Yi commented, letting his observations drift, “Guess we’ll be on the bus every day together, then.” 

“Yup.” 

That’s where their small talk came to a close. Jian Yi sat in his own pool of awkward silence, paddling at the imaginary water with his hands to try and gain another conversation starter. He secretly wished he left his earbuds in. Anything to distract him from the gleaming treasure beside him. 

“I was hoping,” Zhan Zheng Xi began this time, words uncertain and testing the waters, “you could accompany me for a little. I need to go to the grocery store to buy some supplies for our back room, but I don’t want to get lost on the way back.” The more built male turned to look at him. Jian Yi hadn’t realized he’d been staring at him until their eyes met. “If you want and can, of course,” Zheng Xi added, searching his gaze. 

Jian Yi bobbed his head in a slow nod, sentences forming slower than his actions, “No, yeah, of course, I can. Don’t even worry about it.” Zhan Zheng Xi replied with a simple smile, looking down at his phone. 

His eyes wandered away from Zhan Zheng Xi, tracing up the hinges, corners, and poles until he reached the front view mirror of the bus. There, he met Chou’s twinkling and playful eyes.

“Jian Yi,” she called, pulling up to their stop, “this is your stop. Enjoy your day.” At this, the boy jumped from his seat and grabbed onto the railing to prevent him from doubling over. Zhan Zheng Xi also stood up, letting the halt of the transit nudge him towards Jian Yi. 

“Have a good day, Auntie,” Jian Yi waved, glancing back at the waiting florist before gleefully hopping down the stairs and pacing to the sidewalk to wait for his companion. When he turned to look at him, Zhan Zheng Xi seemed to be in a state of revelation. The other didn’t want to question why. 

“By the way,” Jian Yi inquired, eyeing Zhan Zheng Xi from his peripheral vision, “what were you going to buy? I don’t think they sell things for flowers at a convenience store.” They both trudged up the elevated sidewalk, Jian Yi stealing glances at the other's shoes. Ultraboosts looked unexpectedly ravishing on him. The lighter blonde refused to conclude that thought. “You’re right, but we just need certain necessities,” Zhan Zheng Xi replied. “As I said, it’s just for our back room. So, snacks, water, whatever…” he trailed off. 

The silence introduced itself once more as they approached the automatic doors. They whirred open, welcoming the two with brisk air conditioning and customers. Jian Yi visibly slumped, a sigh escaping his lemonade pink lips. 

“What time do you usually get out of work?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked, strolling inside the store while looking at Jian Yi. The other boy tried to ignore how his hips elegantly swayed, despite his masculinity, under his Adidas pants and slightly oversized white shirt. A twinge of realization raised the platinum hairs on Jian Yi’s arms and with this, he began patting his front and back pockets. Jian Yi always did this when he was nervous. “Um, it depends on how many scheduled appointments we have. And sometimes there are walk-ins right before we close at nine pm,” Jian Yi responded, returning the thoughtful gaze with a more meaningful one, “What about you?” 

“Usually nine forty-five, what a bummer,” Zhan Zheng Xi, leading Jian Yi past the aisles of chilled food to more nonperishable options. There, the dirty blonde male scanned the shelves for forks, knives, spoons, napkins… anything that was more valuable and would last long in their little cave of a flower shop. “Why?” Jian Yi asked, shoving his hands into his pockets that he had previously been striking. “Mo Guanshan and I are a little new to the area. We originally came from Foshan. It would be nice if we could be shown around a little, considering you and He Tian were the first people to come to us yesterday,” Zhan Zheng Xi replied, crouching down to drag solo cups from one of the lower shelves. Gosh, he looked so cool. The sudden opening of opportunity had made Jian Yi’s heart leap into his throat.

“I can ask He Tian,” Jian Yi swallowed. It was a Wednesday and the next time he and He Tian had off was Sunday. “We’re off Sunday,” Jian Yi watched the gears shift and churn within Zhan Zheng Xi’s head. 

A slow hum came from him. “We’re off Saturday, but Sunday we only work morning shift before closing the shop. Maybe we could get together at noon?” He offered, standing up while he cradled more items in his arms. 

Jian Yi’s phone buzzed and he quickly fumbled it out of his back pocket, scanning the text from He Tian. 

“Yeah,” Jian Yi mumbled, not catching Zhan Zheng Xi’s quiet reply. 

 

He Tian - 9:56

you know what happens to little lambs when they’re late? ;) hurry on home before he cheng notices 

“Shit,” Jian Yi grunted. It was unimaginable. “Everything okay?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked which earned a look from Jian Yi, “I’m late for work. But uh,” he searched his face. “Give me your number, so I can text you.”

`````````

 

The bell of the door rang furiously upon the entry of Jian Yi, but He Tian had no surprise.  
“Good morning, good morning,” He Tian smirked from the front desk, scribbling down the appointments scheduled for that day. He glanced up, recognizing the shimmer of sweat along the surface of Jian Yi’s forehead. 

Coincidentally, and shortly after Jian Yi had entered, He Cheng and Qiu passed through the doors. 

They all exchanged looks. At least they hadn't caught Jian Yi. 

`````````

“Zhan Zheng Xi wants you and I to show him and redhead around Guangzhou on Sunday,” Jian Yi commented as he scrolled through social media and leaned back in the front desk chair. “Mo Guanshan?” He Tian’s head lifted from where it had originally been hanging: he had been moving around the fresh vase of roses about thirty times already. “Yeah, yeah,” Jian Yi commented from the distance. “Cool, then,” He Tian hummed before leaning back with satisfaction. 

“We’ll spend the afternoon with them,” Jian Yi mumbled, splaying his upper torso over the desk with a tired sigh. 

“The afternoon, huh,” He Tian added, eyeing the front door. It wasn’t as busy as the last two days, which was a relief. There weren’t that many people scheduled today, either. Most of the clients had scheduled appointments with He Cheng and Qiu in the first place, anyways. They were more skilled than He Tian and Jian Yi combined. 

```````


	4. summer's end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delayed updates!!!!! my summer has been so crazy guys, ik some of u have been asking for my updates on here + insta.. thank u for sticking with me, and i'm sorry if there's mistakes in this one!! also if u came here just for tianshan… im srry to say my og gays need some love too! join my hashtag on insta: #revivezhanyi

    Saturday was just as busy as the past few days. However, it relieved He Tian to talk to fresh-faced clients that weren’t Chia-Jung. She’s one of the few repeating clients that show up three months after their last appointment. She must’ve been a masochist, or something. By the time this year ended, Chia-Jung could end up with ink reaching every inch of her skin, as well as piercings becoming the new attention away from her curves and her face. On second thought, He Tian knew she wouldn’t cater attention away from the things that considered her “sexy,” or “beautiful.” What turned He Tian off was that she was _conscious_ about it. Her awareness was a deafening silence that refused to peel off her aura any time she sauntered in a room. 

   

The self righteousness she wore like her sleeve of tattoos always crushed He Tian’s pride. 

 

    No. Why is he even thinking about her? 

 

    He Tian let his eyes leisurely roll in his own thoughts. With a small push of his feet on the ground, he let his swivel chair in his and Jian Yi’s office rotate. To keep himself from further contemplation, he scanned the numerous memorabilia upon the walls. 

 

Jian Yi and He Tian have been friends - brothers, even - for as long as he could remember. Jian Yi’s mom, Jian Hsieyun, has been acquaintances with He Tian and He Cheng’s father, He Bing since they were in high school. Though, their business together had always been a mystery to He Tian. But he later decided he’d rather not know, because Jian Yi never knew, either. He supposed it was safer that way. Pretending like nothing was ever going on. 

 

Then He Tian’s eyes wandered over to the picture placed clumsily above the door: it was a high school graduation picture of a crying Jian Yi and happy-go-lucky He Tian. Unbeknowingly, Jian Yi had gotten accepted to the same college that He Tian had a full ride into. Like most of their life, they had four more years together. 

 

He still reminisces their freshmen and sophomore years where all they did was _party_ like no tomorrow. Lips caked in saliva and alcohol weekly, as if it were a routine; eyes lidded from the persuasion of alcohol, yet twinkling like the mischievous stars in the sky. Their loud and boisterous laughs, in their group of shitty friends, had bounced off everything in the campus.

 

Jian Yi would show off his impressive heel clicks and He Tian would ring himself around a street light in the swiftest of motions. Their erratic footsteps would disappear into the night, fizzing out into horrid hangovers at three am. 

 

The raven feathered male noticed how slumped in his chair he was by looking at that picture. Too much had changed within two years of graduating from high school and moving into college. 

 

The door swinging open to their office had snapped He Tian’s attention, quickly searching for the intruder. Just Jian Yi. 

 

“What’s up, man?” He Tian sat up in his swivel chair, greeting Jian Yi with a smirk. “‘Sup, so,” Jian Yi stood half facing He Tian now, one hand holding onto the door. “We have some visitors from, y’know, _Biosphere_.” Jian Yi played out air quotes. Also a name that He Tian didn’t think he could get used to. 

 

Despite this, He Tian never hesitated to get out of his seat. 

 

````````

 

“Well, look who it is,” He Tian presented his most charming smile while opening his arms for all to be welcomed. The unamused and stoic gazes from Mo Guanshan and Zhan Zheng Xi had not offended him. It was difficult to ever do that. “Welcome to Sweet Rose, what brings you here?” He Tian inquired as he braced the back of his hips against the front desk. 

 

“Came to look around, like you suggested,” it was Mo Guanshan who responded, his unamused voice pimpling He Tian’s skin with gooseflesh. Stygian eyes had met orange sapphire in an inequitable conversation. And by inequitable, He Tian meant that it was only him who lingered beyond a quick glance. It was only him who continued to watch as the foxy male had mapped out the whole first floor with his wild orbs. 

 

Jian Yi approached him in a slothful way, replicating his stature by leaning against the front desk. “It smells cleaner than expected here,” Mo Guanshan crinkled his nose with confusion and Zhan Zheng Xi only nodded in agreement. 

 

“We get that a lot, we can’t be,” He Tian began to trail off, digging for a word in his brain before he concluded, “virile.” 

 

It had been what Mo Guanshan stereotyped the last time they saw each other, his diction no match for his looks. If He Tian were to stereotype a florist, he or she would _definitely_ not appear like Mo Guanshan. Maybe, a pretty boy, like Zhan Zheng Xi. Or just an old woman who lovingly pets any customers palm in response to them purchasing something. He or she should _also_ smell - not only of the smell of essence - but of nutrients and soil as well. Maybe some sweat. Though, that was not the case. Mo Guanshan had let his masculinity take the best of him and overdosed on Axe body spray. _Something_ that He Tian wasn’t too fond of, but he’d let go for now. If by any chance Mo Guanshan was not a florist, it could have fit his image quite well. 

 

He Tian caught the startling flash upon the redhead’s features, who’s eyes sunk down in the embarrassment of the reference alluding to him. “Nice,” Zhan Zheng Xi awkwardly added, letting the spotlight return to the two tattooists. 

 

There was one thing that He Tian always recognized when Jian Yi would try to gloat or show off. Today, like any day, Jian Yi took the opportunity to wear one of his _many_ oversized hoodies despite the weather being so torturous. 

 

He Tian watched as Jian Yi dragged up one sleeve, then another, so they would be bunched up to the crooks of his arms. This way, his ravishingly slender and tattooed limbs were on display. The boy with such a clear and fair-skinned completion was often gawked at once they witnessed the way the colored tattoos contoured his toned forearms and tips of his biceps. Though, the meaning behind the tattoos were only known to everyone that worked there. He Tian had always felt the tremor of empowerment come from Jian Yi. Once again, Jian Yi earned that same reaction. The florists astonishment. “Feel free to look around,” Jian Yi expressed joyfully, cocking his head towards the grand view of it all: their canvas of a chalkboard. 

 

As if picking up his implied “first adventure,” Mo Guanshan and Zhan Zheng Xi looked over towards the staircase. Their eyes were blown wide. No more need for Jian Yi’s arms to grapple for their attention, when their beautiful parlor already possessed it. 

 

The two florists slowly made their way to the stairs, taking graceful and slow pushes up the steps as they admired the numerous drawings the chalkboard had to offer. Meanwhile, Jian Yi rounded the corner to approach behind the front desk to greet scheduled clients. He Tian, too, pushed off from his current position to join the curious, yet amazed, duo. 

 

Each of them occupied a different step: Zhan Zheng Xi at the uppermost step, Mo Guanshan in the middle, and He Tian covering below them. 

 

“These are insane,” Zhan Zheng Xi commented, daring to sweep a thumb across the chalk that refused to smear. He Tian placed his weight against the railing, a pretentious smile masking his lips, “Yup. It was all the work of Jian Yi and I.” 

 

From his line of sight towards Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian recognized a glint of admiration coming from the male who stood in the middle of them. His gaze wandered over. 

 

Mo Guanshan didn’t look as impressed as he had before, but his lively eyes told their own story. It was as if he tried to mask his awe. All of a sudden, his eyes scattered to the cill of the board, grasping onto the stubby chalk resting there. “Gonna draw something?” He Tian questioned with a purr low in his throat, quick to observe his movements. 

 

“Maybe,” the redhead replied shortly, never once glancing over to He Tian. 

 

`````````

 

Zhan Zheng Xi remembered the overwhelming feeling once his eyes retraced all the ink on Jian Yi’s arms. Seeing him every morning since Wednesday, with a hood, was expected. The only tattoo that he was _remotely_ aware of was the minimalist dark crimson rose behind his ear. He’d seen it every time Jian Yi pulled back stray locks of platinum behind his ear, dazzling in the golden sunrise at that time of morning; he’d seen it when the wind would gently wove through his mane - or he saw it when Jian Yi was on the bus with him just yesterday: hair pulled back in a small ponytail, leaving his faintly freckled face open to be admired. 

 

As of now, Zhan Zheng Xi felt like the odd one out as He Tian cooed over to Mo Guanshan, who was most definitely about to release a disgruntled remark. Upon acknowledging the third-wheel role, Zhan Zheng Xi carefully turned his body to inspect the first floor from his personal stair. There, he could see Jian Yi dutifully, yet enthusiastically, typing away on the store desktop. 

 

Without relaying them any word of his leave, Zhan Zheng Xi trotted down the stairs away from the conversation-enveloped pair. He desired to look casual. Especially in front of his new friends. But maybe he looked _overly_ calm as he approached Jian Yi’s current spot. As if sensing him beforehand, the pale boy peeked up through his blonde eyelashes (might Zhan Zheng Xi add: they were wonderfully curled and feathered out to resemble almond eyes) to meet Zhan Zheng Xi’s gaze. 

 

“How do you like it?” Jian Yi now fully averted his attention away from the computer screen to the man standing in front of him. He leaned forward just a bit, resting his chin upon his hand that was held up by his elbow. 

 

His covered arm. 

 

Zhan Zheng Xi wanted to see more.  

 

“I really like it, it’s beautiful here,” he replied, though it lacked sentimental value. His mind was focused elsewhere. 

 

“Good, I’m glad,” Jian Yi finally leaned back in his chair which responded to the sudden weight and joined his movement. “Though I have to say you’re,” Jian Yi clasped his hands behind his head like a pillow as he sought out the meticulous words that would please his guest, “um, shop - quite ravishing. Might I say. It’s very refreshing to have open doors all the time.” Zhan Zheng Xi could tell the male was no match for such elegant words, but he quirked the corner of his lips in a smile to acknowledge his effort.

 

Zhan Zheng Xi had felt the area around him release tension as his host greeted him with such casualty and admiration, “You could say that, the bee stings and mosquito bites are worth it,” to which Jian Yi made an unsatisfied sound at. “Have a seat,” the sitting male offered, leaning down to pull out a stool from underneath the cave of the desk. The quick gesture the blonde gave him was enough to let Zhan Zheng Xi start around the corner and sit next to him, despite being set a little lower than the other. 

 

Jian Yi swiveled around in his chair, arms now laying leisurely on the arm rests of the furniture. That’s all Zhan Zheng Xi wanted to see, for now. 

 

“So,” never taking his eyes off of the loosely hanging fabric around Jian Yi’s arms - thinking that _maybe_ he could undress the art solely with his icy gaze. Breaking away from the way he could see hints of pigmented lines embedded in porcelain skin, the dirty blonde fiddled with the rips in his jeans instead, “when did you get your tattoos done?” 

 

Something he never expected was for Jian Yi to train his eyes on him: _same old, same old,_ it spoke. 

 

“About five years ago. I was a senior in high school.” Jian Yi swung his heel up onto his knee, leaning forward so that his hand could grasp on his skinny shin that had been shielded by a thick layer of black jean pants. As Zhan Zheng Xi inspected further - why was he even wearing blanketed clothing in such heated conditions? 

 

“I see,” came Zhengxi’s short reply, sucking in his bottom in thought. “Can I look closer?” His eyes met Jian Yi’s snow ones. The hand that was resting casually on Jian Yi’s knee was now anxiously scratching upon the fabric there, but a nod came nevertheless, “Sure, go ahead,” he wheeled himself closer.

 

Jian Yi pushed his sleeves further up his biceps till he couldn’t anymore, scooted even closer until their knees knocked into each other, then slotted together. He held his arms out to Zhan Zheng Xi, gaze lifting with slight curiosity. 

 

This way, Zhan Zheng Xi was able to take his time with detailing every line, curve, and sharp turns on Jian Yi’s arms, before pulling it all together to discover their true image. He squinted. Lifted his thumb to brush over the hairless skin - or maybe there was just really faint hair - to feel. Despite the contrasting ink against porcelain skin, his skin was softer than a baby’s butt. The dirty blonde inspected the top of his forearms until he was sure he covered every inch. So sure. Yes, certainly until the underside of his forearm matched the tones of the top, Zhan Zheng Xi felt a tremor of uneasiness run through him as he discovered he’d have to cover more ground. 

 

Carefully, his hands reached out to gently grab Jian Yi’s arms and turn them slowly around - watching all the tattoos from the upper side smoothly connect with the underbelly of his forearms. He blinked.

 

So many flowers. The male hummed in admiration, continuing to run his thumb over the tattoos. He stopped. The tattoos weren’t the only things that existed there, upon the soft flesh. Every centimeter he covered, felt a scaly hill raise on Jian Yi’s forearm. Both of his thumbs that were catered to their respective arms shifted upon the sudden texture change, running over them continuously.

 

Zhan Zheng Xi swallowed. Did he-

 

Jian Yi pulled away with a lighthearted laugh, “That tickles.” Zhengxi looked up - from darkness to light, Jian Yi’s persona didn’t match his tattoos. Didn’t match what his tattoos covered. “Sorry,” Zhengxi also pulled back, sitting straight in his chair while he watched the other pull down his sleeves to cover his palms. 

 

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

 

“You definitely didn’t draw this,” Mo Guanshan was scowling now, avoiding the insisting gaze the taller man gave him. “Oh, but of course I did,” He Tian frowned, grabbing a stubbed chalk from further down the chalkboard, mirroring the pose that Mo had: in thought, with his piece of chalk raised to the board, but not moving. “The war horse? I most certainly did draw that one. Jian Yi’s more sensual with his shit, though, I didn’t draw the girls,” He Tian drew out afterwards, eyes mapping the board. A sound of disbelief came from beside him, “Way too cool for you to draw.” In a way, He Tian was relishing in the compliment, despite not being recognized for his actual accomplishment.

 

“Believe what you wanna,” He Tian hummed with a sluggish shrug, his chalk tapping against the board. The foxy gaze glanced over to the new noise, lips pressed together expectantly. 

 

He Tian smiled, “I’ll draw you, Little Mo- that’s your name, right?” he turned his eyes away from the redhead, now focused on the drift of his hand, though the chalk never met the board. “Mo Guanshan. Brother Mo, to you,” he grunted with a blade in his voice. “I dunno, I kind of like ‘Little Mo’ better,” He Tian lowered his voice as he drew his first stroke. He Tian was the kind of guy who’d love to grind Mo Guanshan’s gears. They both knew this and were acutely aware of He Tian’s antics of trying to vex Mo the moment Zhan Zheng Xi left. Nevertheless, Guanshan bit back a retort, instead watching He Tian’s wrist flick on the chalkboard.

 

“You know,” He Tian started, with a more flirtatious and suggesting tone, “I don’t usually draw people but..” he trailed off. The sketch was quick and doubtful, yet somehow He Tian was able to capture the exotic curves and sharpness of Mo’s face, bringing _special_ attention to his plump bottom lip, the eyelashes that established the perfect cat eye, and taut brows with a little wrinkle between. “You’re different,” The taller male hummed, setting the chalk down to admire his quick sketch. 

 

He Tian welcomed the silence with gentle eyes, shifting them over to look at Mo Guanshan who - of course - was astonished. To save the other from embarrassment, Tian decided he’d not mention the dust of coral on the tips of the fox’s cheekbones. Mo’s pupils dilated ever so slightly, daring to favor the way he was printed out on the board.

 

As if on cue, He Tian studied the way Mo snapped back into reality, a scornful look masking his previous admiration. Their eyes met very briefly, before Mo stepped out from in front of He Tian and began pushing past him on his way down the stairs. “I see, you’re one of _those_ boys,” he scoffed, in which He Tian laughed aloud to, turning his body to face the distancing male. With no hesitation in his footsteps, Mo Guanshan jogged down the stairs, and abruptly stopped at the bottom, before glaring up at He Tian. 

 

 _How feisty,_ the raven haired male exclaimed in his mind, an amused sniff sounding. He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled his way down the stairs to meet Mo Guanshan, eyes twinkling with amusement while the other pair continued to stare daggers. 

 

Once He Tian joined him, a triumphant smile was displayed on his lips, “You planning on getting a tattoo here?” To which the boy snorted at, shaking his head with a disbelieving smirk, “Maybe not _here_. I’m not a tattoo person,” Mo Guanshan grunted, leading them towards Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi who were huddled together in quiet conversation. 

 

“Then, how ‘bout a piercing?” He Tian suggested once they stopped in front of the reception desk. Mo stopped with him, sparing the busier two a quick glimpse before returning his squint to He Tian. 

 

It was easy to tell Mo Guanshan had an interest, whether or not he tried to play it off subtle. Plus, he thought that a brazen modification as such, with uninked, perfect skin like his, would fit Mo Guanshan’s… how should he put it? _Attitude._ Guanshan seemed to agree with unspoken words hung before him.

 

“Free of charge,” He Tian held his hands up defensively, smile growing cheekier by the second. Instantly, the red head shook his head with mild disgust pulling his features taut, “Oh, fuck off, nothing’s free in this world.” 

 

“No, I’m serious, free of charge! I think a piercing would look good on you, y’know,” He Tian held his smile as he leaned in, bringing up a hand to brush the lobe of Mo Guanshan’s ear in a slow and intimate movement. A jolt of surprise was expected from the other, as well as him jumping back a couple of steps, “I don’t fuckin’ believe you, fuckboy.”

 

    “Fuckboy? I guess that’s my new nickname, Little Mo.”

 

    “ _Brother_ Mo, you chicken dick.”

 

    “Quite the creative one, are we?” 

 

    Mo Guanshan openly snarled, gritting his teeth so hard that He Tian thought he thought they’d shatter. Then, his jaw released it’s pulsing tension with strained effort. No longer was he glaring at He Tian, rather, at Zhan Zheng Xi. “Stop fucking flirting and let’s _go_ , our break doesn’t last that long,” after his catty order, Mo’s gaze swept over the shop once more, stuttering over the figure of He Tian, then to the door. 

 

    He Tian keyed into the sigh that came from Mo’s coworker, and eventually, walked up to his side, “Wasn’t flirting,” he muttered.

 

\--------

 

“Did you draw this?” Chia-Jung marvelled, propped on one of the steps that elevated her to the chalkboard. He Tian was in charge of closing that night, so he dutifully took his time to wipe everything down, spray, disinfect, yada, yada… So when he stopped in the middle of the lounge to look up at the wondrous girl, he gripped his disinfecting bottle tighter in his hand, motivated to spray her from that distance. What he had drawn early, a study of Mo Guanshan’s face, was laminated under Chia-Jung’s finger. Without responding, He Tian ducked away to set the towel and spray down on the lounge table, trading it in for a broom set. 

 

“He’s quite handsome,” she purred, eyes searching the many details of the sloppy sketch. That’s when He Tian turned his gaze up, daring to pull his eyebrows together with mild irritation. She caught it with defiance playing in the pearls of her teeth. Chia-Jung shifted over to the other side of the stairs, taking her time to step down the stairs, “Someone caught your eye?” 

 

    He Tian swept away. 

 

    She stepped closer, curiosity forming into her posture: tilted to the side, eyebrows raised in inquiry, cute smile on her lips. “Not particularly,” He Tian said after some time, an obvious fib. Right, it was an obvious lie. During the hours that had passed after the two florists left, He Tian couldn’t let the fiery moments of Mo Guanshan’s smartass remarks - his bad boy attitude, the curve of his lips (that were in the most _strangely_ attractive) when he turned to the side, pout prominent and all, the glint of sapphire reflecting the white of the sun when he glared at He Tian - he’d be a coward to say he wasn’t hooked. 

 

 _Genuinely_ hooked to the point that the messy sketch from before had doubled along the board. Tripled, maybe. Okay, okay, so He Tian drew the boys face more than once. From every angle - up close, to the side, from the front, from the bottom, from the top, had to make sure he got the flick of his lashes _just right_ -

 

Where could he stop? 

 

He Tian now held the broom like a staff, leaning the majority of his weight on it as he squinted up at the renderings. Chia-Jung quirked an eyebrow, as if it said _You can’t be serious right now. I’m right here_! 

 

“You know what? He is quite handsome.”

 


End file.
